Fragments of Love
Fragments of Love (愛のカケラ,''Ai no Kakera '') is the Second Ending song of School Days Anime sang by Miyuki Hashimoto. Played in Episode #Episode 2 Lyrics Ending Version= - Kanji= 心が騒いで熱くなる そんな瞬間知ってしまった　だから いつもの街並みも風景も 違う色に染まってく ことのはじまりはそうね キセキより運命より近くにある 瞳閉じて　心で感じて あなたが好き　この気持ち届いて 愛のカケラ　力に変えたら ふたりで扉を開いて　明日に行こう 明日に行こう (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) - English= Hold your heart Close your eyes Let's go to a new world we can love With you With me My heart grows excited and hot At such moments, I know it So the usual street and scenery Are dyed in a different color The beginning of things is, that’s right Closer to me than miracles, than destiny I close my eyes, feel with my heart And send my feelings of loving you to you If I change the pieces of love into strength Then let’s open the door together and go to tomorrow Let's go to tomorrow (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) }} |-| Full Song= - Kanji= Hold your heart Close your eyes Let's go to a new world we can love With you With me 心が騒いで熱くなる そんな瞬間知ってしまった　だから いつもの街並みも風景も 違う色に染まってく ことのはじまりはそうね キセキより運命より近くにある 瞳閉じて　心で感じて あなたが好き　この気持ち届いて 愛のカケラ　力に変えたら ふたりで扉を開いて　明日に行こう (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) 涙が知らずに溢れてる あなたのこと想い出すたびいつも 震えるくらい切なくなるの だってこんなにアイシテル 強くなれるよねきっと ふたりなら一緒なら　怖くないの 頬に触れる　あなたの指先 くすぐったくて　でもそれがうれしい 愛のチカラ　あなたがくれたの ふたりの笑顔が輝く　世界に行こう 瞳閉じて　心で感じて あなたが好き　この気持ち届いて 愛のカケラ　力に変えたら ふたりで扉を開いて　明日に行こう 明日に行こう (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) - English= Hold your heart Close your eyes Let's go to a new world we can love With you With me My heart grows excited and hot At such moments, I know it So the usual street and scenery Are dyed in a different color The beginning of things is, that’s right Closer to me than miracles, than destiny I close my eyes, feel with my heart And send my feelings of loving you to you If I change the pieces of love into strength Then let’s open the door together and go to tomorrow (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) Unknowingly, my tears overflow Every time when I remember you, always I feel so pained that I tremble But I’m love you so much I can be strong, I’m sure If there are the two of us, if we’re together, then I won’t be afraid Your fingertips touch my cheeks It feels ticklish, but that makes me happy You gave me the power of love Our smiles shine; let’s go into the world I close my eyes, feel with my heart And send my feelings of loving you to you If I change the pieces of love into strength Then let’s open the door together and go to tomorrow Let's go to tomorrow (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) (Hold your heart) (Close your eyes) (Let's go to a new world we can love) (With you) (With me) }} Trivia *This song symbolizes the resolved distance between Makoto and Kotonoha which ironically also lead to Makoto getting sick on Kotonoha and cheated on her with Sekai. *This song and Reasons For The Tears are the only songs focuses on Makoto and Kotonoha's love for each other.